


Scylla and Charybdis & A View from the Lists by Mithrigil & puella_nerdii [PODFIC]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 12 Hours, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Scylla and Charybdis & A View from the Lists by Mithrigil & puella_nerdii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scylla and Charybdis & A View from the Lists by Mithrigil & puella_nerdii [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scylla and Charybdis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153233) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil), [puella_nerdii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_nerdii/pseuds/puella_nerdii). 



**Title** : Scylla and Charybdis  
**Author** : Mithrigil, puella_nerdii  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Hunger Games Trilogy  
**Character** : Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Warnings for THG violence, sexuality, recreational drug use, forced prostitution. Warnings listed in metadata under "album"  
**Summary** : Finnick decides that, come hell or high water, he is bringing his tribute home from the seventieth Hunger Games. That tribute is Annie Cresta. But Finnick never thought that he would have to choose between bringing her home and keeping her safe, and he wants both. How Annie Cresta crept up on Finnick Odair. (Prequel to _A View from the Lists_ )  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/153233?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 6 hrs 42 minutes  
Download Link: [ part 1 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Scylla%20and%20Charybdis%20by%20Mithrigl%20and%20Puella%20Nerdii%20part%201.mp3), [part 2 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Scylla%20and%20Charybdis%20by%20Mitrhigil%20and%20Puella%20Nerdii%20part%202.mp3)  
[Audiobook courtesy of Fire-juggler here](rhea314_scylla_and_charybdis.zip)

 **Title** : A View from the Lists  
**Author** : Mithrigil & puella_nerdii  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Hunger Games Trilogy  
**Character** : Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair/Cinna  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : warnings for forced prostitution, expected THG violence, nudity and sexuality, language. Warnings read at beginning of podfic, also included in metadata under 'album'  
**Summary** : The seventy-fourth Hunger Games are about to begin, and Finnick Odair is called back to mentor for the first time in years. Between that, his obligations in the Capitol, and the growing political unrest back home in District Four, he’s got more than enough to manage—and that’s not even counting this year’s fire-starting tributes from District Twelve. (Sequel to _Scylla and Charybdis_ )  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/219800?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 6 hours  
Download Link: [part 1 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20View%20From%20The%20Lists%20by%20Mithrigil%20and%20Puella%20Nerdii%20part%201.mp3.zip), [ part 2 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20View%20from%20the%20Lists%20by%20Mithrigil%20&%20Puella%20Nerdii%20part%202.mp3)  
[Audiobook courtesy of Fire-juggler here](rhea314_a_view_from_the_lists.zip)


End file.
